


Come, Come Kitty

by riottkick



Series: one million words [21]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Becky only calls Charlotte a slut once), (The title at least lol), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Becky calls Charlotte Kitten, Caring Becky, Caring Dom, Consent is v hot, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Becky, F/F, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Avril Lavigne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Preping is important, Safewords, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Sub Charlotte, The lyrics go come come kitty so Becky calls her Kitten, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Porn Without Plot.Hello Kitty by Avril Lavigne for the title credit.





	Come, Come Kitty

“Becky--please,” Charlotte breathed, hoping her girlfriend would give her what she wanted. What she _needed_.

“You want it hard and fast don't ya? Where do ya want it, slut?” Becky asked, running her hand softly along Charlotte's ass.

She loved how her girlfriend’s ass felt, all nice and warm from the spanking she gave Charlotte earlier.

“My ass, please?” she whimpered, lowering her head in embarrassment.

“Oh really?” Becky asked, walking away towards the dresser. If Charlotte wanted it, she was gonna prepare her.

“Y-yes, Daddy. I _really_ want it.”

Becky hummed, grabbing a bottle of lube from the dresser drawer. She needed to do this so she wouldn't hurt her Kitten.

“This may be really cold, Kitten. Tell me at any time you want me to stop. Your safeword is ‘Pickles’, understand, Charlotte?” she asked, stopping all her movement so Charlotte could focus on her words.

“Yes, Bex, I understand.” she breathed, wiggling her ass to get her girlfriend’s hands back on her.

“Good Kitten, now, I want you to relax for me. I need to prep you, but remember at any time you want me to stop, you tell me.” Becky reminded Charlotte again.

Opening the bottle, and squeezing a good amount on her two fingers, Becky eased one finger into Charlotte.

 _”Daddy,”_ she whined as Becky slowly fucked her. 

“Are you ready for my second finger, Kitten?” Becky asked softly, refusing to move her finger until Charlotte answered her question.

“I am, go slow please.” 

“Of course, I wouldn't want to hurt you. Remember the safe word,” Becky reminded her.

Pulling her pointer finger out a little more, but pushing it back in slowly. Her middle finger slipped in as easy as the first, but Becky knew she had a little more to go before she was ready for her strap.

“So cold,” Charlotte moaned while Becky picked up the pace. “ _but_ so good.”

Reaching her other hand down to rub at Charlotte's clit, she knew her Kitten could come like this.

_She was going to come like this._

Becky wanted Charlotte in a different position; she wanted to see her face. “I want you to lay on your back for me, Kitten. Do that for me, and I'll make you come.” Becky promised, slowly pulling her fingers out of Charlotte.

Once Charlotte was on her back, Becky squeezed some more lube on her fingers. “I'm gonna put three in ya now, one at a time. Remember what I said, Char?” she asked with a straight face. She needed to know that her girlfriend was still okay with this.

“If I feel uncomfortable, or change my mind, I'll call out my safeword. Which is ‘pickles’.” Charlotte gave her a smile, and with that, Becky was confident in continuing. 

Slipping in the first two fingers were easy, and now her third was slowly going in. Becky didn't want to hurt Charlotte, so she took her time. Once it was fully in, Becky watched Charlotte's face go red. 

“What's the matter Kitten? Are you gonna come for me while my fingers are in your ass? Dirty girl,” Becky tisked, knowing it was almost enough to drive her over the edge.

“Just, Just fuck me already, _please_.” she pleaded, desperation wrapped in her voice. She wanted Becky to fuck her.

_Charlotte needed Becky to fuck her._

“Alright, get on your knees, Kitten.” Becky instructed, and Charlotte did as she was told. 

Getting up off her knees, Becky stood in front of her girlfriend. “Suck, get it wet for me.” Although, no matter how wet Charlotte, Becky was going to use lube.

It wasn't as thick as the strapons Becky usually used on Charlotte, but since it was going in her ass, she needed it to be smaller. Gripping the shaft, Charlotte wrapped her lips around the tip. Slowly sliding down against it in hopes of teasing Becky, which was working. 

“Mm, don't tease me, Kitt--,” Becky began to warn Charlotte, but was quickly caught off when Charlotte took all of the strap into her throat. “That's a _good_ kitten. Good, good Kitten.” Becky moaned.

“Stand up and bend over for me Charlotte, but remember at any time you can say, ‘pickles’. I will stop immediately, and check in on you. I won't be angry or disappointed. Understand, Charlotte?”

“I understand, Becky.” she said before bending over. Becky was always making sure she knew at any point she could stop. She trusted her.

Pouring lube onto the strapon, Becky watched Charlotte patiently wait for her. “This will be cold, Kitten, but it'll be okay.” Becky warned her, lining the head of the strapon against Charlotte's ass. 

“Fuck,” Charlotte gasped as Becky continued to move the head in and out of her. “Please, Daddy, I need you all the way in me.”

“You got it, Kitten.”

Slowly filling Charlotte up, she closed her eyes. The noises she made were worth the wait. Once the strapon was all the way inside, Becky leaned down to drag her nails against Charlotte's back. 

“I love how your skin turns red when I scratch you Kitten, I can tell you love it,” Becky smirked. Reaching down to rub Charlotte's clit before she begun to move her hips.

“I do, so much.”

Her pace sped up as Charlotte begged her to move, giving into her needs. Becky couldn't deny Charlotte when she was so into it, not now.

“Becky, _faster_ ,” Charlotte screamed, and Becky slowed her movement.

“What did you say, Kitten? You want me to go slow?” 

“Please go faster, I need it.” she pleaded, and Becky whispered ‘Good Girl’ before continuing.

Gripping Charlotte's hips, Becky moved at a quick pace. “I'm already gonna come,” Becky moaned, picking up the pace. It was usually Charlotte who came first, but the back of the strapon kept hitting Becky's clit.

“C-come for me, Daddy, I want you to come.” Charlotte moaned, lifting herself off the bed so Becky could grab her hair.

“Y-you like it when I pull ya hair, don't you?” Becky growled, pushing the blonde’s back against her chest.

“Oh my--fuck,” Charlotte moaned, running her hand down her body. 

“That's it, Kitten, rub your clit and come for me.”

With a few hard rubs, Charlotte came all over her hand. “Mm, you're coming with my strap in your ass and fingers on your wet pussy.” Becky continued as Charlotte rode out her orgasm.

Not long after, Becky was coming from the stimulation each thrust was giving her.

“Fuck Charlotte, you're such a good girl,” Becky breathed, pulling out of Charlotte once her high was gone. “You did such a good job, I'm so proud of you, Kitten.” 

Once they both caught their breath, Becky slipped out of the harness. Smiling at Charlotte, she asked, “Cuddles?” 

“Of course, butt Rub too?”

_”Of course.”_


End file.
